Magnet and Steel
by veronca
Summary: One shot of Annette x William Birkin. Canon pair of a prelude to their marriage. Just a scientific experiment, nothing romantic.


_Pairing (canon ) Annette/William Birkin  
rating: M for mature themes  
Title: Magnet & Steel  
Because there's not enough Annette and William love.  
A one shot._

_--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-_

Birkin leaned back against the counters, his body braced himself for the feeling…..ah yes, the feeling, and as he closed his eyes, he could feel the synthetic drug surge through his system.

Sometimes, the best test subject is yourself.

He gave himself a nice little chuckle, reaching up to rub the dark blond shade that looked like a 5 o'clock shadow along his jaw, and his hand snaked up to push back his blond greasy strands. He hadn't taken a shower today, had he? Lifting up his arm, he took a whiff, and groaned.

He was going to have to take this little break to hop into the shower. _Shit, he hadn't even left the laboratory for an entire two whole days_. He had to get out and eat something proper too. The small fruit bars were just not enough to sustain him; even the red bull sustenance had taken its toll on his body. It was just not enough to get him to stay awake for days. He needed to fulfill his body with extra energy, and one that didn't make him lose antioxidants either. Just as well, he sighed heavily.

Pushing away from the counter, he moved his neck back and forth to wait for the noisy crack, and afterward slowly, like an old man, undressed his laboratory coat away from his arms. Setting it among the rest of the lab coats, he leaned back a little, both his hands on the back of his spine, allowing his head to go back. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but feel exhilarated with the new results that were happening during his extensive study. He wasn't going to share it with anyone, not even Wesker, who he was slightly suspicious of.

Just as well too, he snorted, because for one, he didn't want anyone to take away his precious discovery. Again, he is faced with the knowledge that he would be alone in a world that didn't appreciate his genius. They all wanted something out of him, like pathetic vultures sucking him dry with any piece of information that could lead them to success.

_Oh, he won't give them anything that's for damn sure. _He's worked so hard for so long to allow anyone near his scientific experiments. Oh he'll be a little bit generous and brag about how much he's acquired over the course of his researching. After all, a genius must show his genius to the world.

He walked into the shower room, where all the rest of the clean lab coats were hung….and where they should put on the laboratory shoes, for sanitary purposes. Working alongside viral experiments, they must make cautious hygienic approaches so as nothing would get contaminated or dirtied…..

He reached down to untie his pants, the tie-strings quickly undone with a tug and they went around his ankles. After a moment, he was naked and then stepped inside one of the showers. Turning it on, he felt the rush of water falling briskly on his skin and it felt oddly aching on his muscles…..

"Dr. Birkin?" A female voice interrupted his moment of solitude. Usually, they had separate female and male quarters for locker rooms and such, but in the shower rooms, it was a general gender free for all; however, one usually with taciturn politeness, knocked before going in.

Opening his blue eyes to the water rushing over his face, he reached up with his hand to splash the rest of the hot water away, turning in time to come face to face with Annette….

She steadily looked right into his blue eyes, with her own grey greens - never wavering…..then they moved leisurely past his waist, boldly accessing...….immediately going back to his eyes, as if trying to catch something.

"Yes?" He moved his adam's apple. He didn't know why she was here, right here while he was naked. Not that he didn't mind. He found Annette's appearance quite attractive; he found her company among all others quite pleasant; her admiration was a soothing balm on his tattered soul.

"I thought to bring you something to eat. I made it. You hadn't left the laboratory for two days….and…" there was a slight shyness to her voice now. He partly smiled at her, leaning in, the droplets of water now on parts of her lab coat wet.

"How generous of you, to bring a man his meal even when he's naked." His hooded eyes became aware of her flushed cheeks and he was even more intrigued. "Annette…." With a voluntary action, his wet fingers lifted the soft planes of her chin up, so that the water was getting her half soaked, her lips parted, pink tongue showing slightly so as to capture the small hot droplets.

Suddenly, before they both knew it, they were closer, like the drawing of a magnet to steel….she was definitely enthralled with him, from the very beginning of their first meeting. She had loved him forever, and her heart was beating so fast. Annette couldn't take it if he turned her down…..but somehow, she knew, with the grace of a woman's intuition, she knew he wanted her just as badly.

His hands had gone down to trace the column of her neck, touching the line of her collarbone, and she gasped softly, eyes fluttering with anticipation.

"I guess we better get out of here, if I'm going to have some of your fine home cooked meals." He whispered gently, pleased with her reaction, and quite pleased with his…..as he felt himself harden just by touching her. This experiment was good, and for her to approach him like this.

He liked her very much, more than anyone else he's ever met or come in contact with….and god, he loved how she praised him. He needed that more than anything. Someone to stand behind him….his woman. Now, with this semi-physical contact, Birkin knew more than anything that he would come to be sexually pleased with her.

"Yes, Dr.Birkin." she said with a slight irresolute tone. She didn't realize how hard she was breathing. That she wanted something more. Something physical than experimenting with chemicals and manipulating viruses and…...and….she felt dizzy with some kind of suppressed desire. It was like, a want of food and drink when starved for it, but oh so much better.

And she backed up, allowing her man, yes,_ her man,_ room….so that he could take the towel she offered, take the food she would give him, take the kiss she offered up to him, and take her undying love.

_Today was a good day, Annette_, she told herself earlier, as she watched Dr.Birkin in his laboratory working those long hours into the night, working himself to death……and she told herself, that one of these days, she would be the bold good little girl and take it upon herself to experiment.

Deep down, she knew he wanted her. Deep down, she knew that he watched her when she wasn't looking, and she watched him when he was concentrating on his experiments.

Yes, Annette told herself, with a graceful smile, today was a good day.


End file.
